Letting Go
by ScarletRockstar
Summary: Erza Scarlet has a soft spot for a certain blue-haired boy with a red tattoo and she can't seem to let him go. They have 60 days... To: Get back his memories, rebuild their relationship AND fall in love. Jellal x Erza. Eventual other pairings: Gruvia, Nalu, Gale.
1. 60 days

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... or Even... Erza or Jellal *sad* Yeah, uhm,I quit!_

_Warnings: ERZA!_

_Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. This was done without my Oh-not-so-cool-beta. _

**Letting Go**

**Chapter 1 - 60 days**

"They're already sleeping..." Jellal whispered looking at his comrades (as Natsu said it) who were laying sprawled across the cell in weird and inhuman positions, sleeping. Some peacefully others rolling around and snoring loudly. He noted how Lucy was sprawled like a fish star on the floor and on top of her were Natsu and Gray, with Happy who was talking about fish and their taste through sleep. Further down Eve, Hibiki and Ichiya where all cuddling each other and Ichiya kept mumbling Erza's name. Ren was with Sherry and Wendy was with Jura whose chest acted as her pillow and Charle as a teddy who was squished against the young dragon slayers chest.

"Yeah, they done well during the fight with Oracion Seis." Erza said, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips when she saw Lucy trying to scratch herself but ended up scratching Natsu's ass, that was way too close to her face. What if he farted?

"Yeah..." He agreed staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. Erza studied his features and took her time remembering them in her mind. Soft hazel eyes narrowing slightly in thought trying to recall any information, a crease in-between his furrowed brows. His lips tightened into a thin line and soon he was frowning at a wall. His blue bangs brushed against his eyelashes and his scarlet tattoo stood out against them. She took her time registering the small bruises that were lined against his jaw and torn clothes from the fight when he protected Natsu and gave him the fire of guilt.

"Why?" He whispered softly but Erza didn't hear, too lost in her own thoughts of studying him after what felt like years. "Why?" He repeated louder and successfully gained her attention. She raised her eyebrow, brushed away a strand of her red hair that was in the way and tucked it behind her ear, leaning with her side against the wall.

"Why, what?" She asked, confused.

"Why would you save me? A criminal? Someone who took away Simon's life? Don't you think I deserve being put into prison? I don't even know what I've done wrong! This makes it even more horrible... if I just knew... if I knew in what ways I've hurt you... I-" He's voice cracked and his lip trembled as he forced back a sob. It would've been the second time he cried because of amnesia. The first one was when he tried to destroy Nirvana, which he failed at.

Erza grasped his cold hand into hers and warmth spread across both their chests like wild-fire. She smiled at him with glossed eyes. "You were someone important to me, you know? When we were younger you always had my back and I had yours. You were the most important person for me. I won't let you be swallowed by darkness. Not again, anyway. I will be the one who will help you remember about Simon, about Milliana, Wally and Shou. About Tower of Heavens and how you fought with Natsu. You understand?" He squeezed her hand and nodded in response and she sighed with relief, that she didn't have to make it more complicated as it was already.

With the amnesia he probably didn't have any idea what she was talking about, let alone who those people were that she mentioned Well except Natsu and Simon who she told him about briefly after she found out about his memory loss. Or more like she pounded into him with fury that blinded her at the moment making her forget about Nirvana, Oracion Seis and her friends all together.

Seating together, hand in hand in the small jail they finally were together, awaiting the judges to come and get them for a hearing.

A snore cut through the silence from time to time and Erza felt at peace.

She was with her friends.

_6 hours before._

"Jellal Fernandez!" Erza's scream pierced the loud shouts of protests against imprisoning Jellal. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, leaving Natsu with his hand in someone's mouth stretching it out. All eyes where set on the scarlet haired mage who was shaking uncontrollably with clenched teeth. She raised her left hand towards Jellal, her palm facing him. He's eyes widened when her other hand trailed her Fairy Tail mark. "Come home with us!"

"W-what?!" Lahar roared and a vain popped out on his forehead. "Even you, Erza Scarlet? How can you go up against the council?"

"If my friends are willing to do so much to save _my_ friend, then I am not someone who should standby and watch. I should be the one saving his sorry ass. So, hand him over." She glared and Lahar gulped knowing well how strong Titania was. She didn't get that title for nothing.

"T-that's insane! ARREST THEM ALL!" Lahar shouted. All mages officially involved with Niravana assembled behind Erza getting ready to fight. Rune knights started running their way and Jellal gulped afraid to see what would happen next.

"Hand him over!" Natsu shouted and smirked seeing magical power leaving Erza's body and embracing her. She re-quipped into one of her most famous armours. The Heaven's Wheel armour She grasped a sword in her hand and another, what seemed like a hundred, appeared and were now facing the rune knights who stopped in their tracks.

"She's totally serious..." Lucy face-palmed herself, afraid where all this will lead to.

"G-guys, stop it." Jellal whispered, looking at the ground, avoiding everyone's eye contact. Especially Erza's.

"Like hell we will." Natsu answered darkly and lit his fist with fire. "We will only when you're with _us_. In Fairy Tail."

"T-this is crazy!" Lahar shouted furiously, anger boiling inside of him and he clenched his fists. What could he possibly do against Erza, Natsu and Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints ? He knew where he had to draw the line. It was right there.

"H-how about a deal?" He asked and Erza's eyebrow rose and hid under her red bangs that adored her forehead.

"What kind of deal?" She asked, suspiciously and one of the swords inched towards him, stopping only 3 centimetres from his throat.

"You, umm, could speak to Gran Doma and negotiate your way with him? Naturally, you'll have to stay in a cell until he decides to see you." He proposed and she sighed.

"Deal." She said. After all, it was better than spilling blood, right?

"Your friends are coming too." He said.

"Eh?" Lucy's whisper was heard and Lahar chuckled.

"In case you tried something... irrational." He sent a meaningful look towards a certain pinkette, who growled in response.

"Fine with me." Jura said, crossing his arms.

"Let's go then." Lahar said and Erza's swords disappeared and she re-quipped back into her normal armour.

_Back to Magic Councils Prison._

"You know, this brings back memories." Erza said after few long minutes of silence.

"How?" Jellal asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"I once got arrested and put in front of the Chairman. Natsu's irrational behaviour locked up in a smaller cell."

"What did Natsu do?" Jellal asked curiously.

"He dressed up as me, and broke one of the walls in the court room claiming he's the real Erza. He didn't realize it was just an act, to show that Magic council isn't ignoring everything that's happening in the magic world." She explained softly and smiled at him.

"Natsu seems to be caring about his friend." He stated quietly and smiled softly hearing his snore erupt through the room. Lucy cringed in her sleep and soon her eyelids fluttered showing chocolate orbs staring at the ceiling in confusion. A vain popped out on her forehead when she realized what was wiggling closer to her face.

"GET OFF ME!" She roared and Erza giggled seeing Lucy throw them off and the three mages that slept on her hit the wall but continued sleeping with just a groan of irritation leaving their mouths when they collapsed to the hard ground. "Morons."

"Lucy come over here." Erza said and motioned the blonde Celestial mage to approach her. And she did, sitting herself down in front of both Erza and Jellal with a frustrated sigh.

"How comes they fell asleep on _me_?" She groaned.

"You guys were arguing before you just dropped to sleep." Erza explained and Lucy's fist clenched by her side.

"They're so gonna get it... Wait, how long have I been out of it?" She asked and leaned in closer.

"About 4 hours. We're still waiting to be called out for the hearing." Jellal answered her and she nodded. Erza smiled softly.

Lucy understood in seconds what Erza was going through and that's why they were close to each other The blonde accepted Jellal, as he was seemingly a good medicine for the re-quip mage who was often lost in thought after The Tower Of Heavens. Seeing her smile and fight for what she truly _wanted _made Lucy's heart hammer in her chest and a warm feeling spread across her body. After all, who would've thought the Great Titania had a soft spot for her childhood friend or perhaps more? She still wasn't quite sure what relationship the two mages had, but she was sure to find out.

Heavy footsteps echoed around the prison and the three mages that weren't sleeping snapped their attention towards the cells door at which a frog-like creature appeared with a bored and annoyed expression fused into one. He grabbed a handful of keys and slowly started going through each one of them at which Jellal, Erza and Lucy raised their eyebrows in question. Who was he and just what the hell was he doing? He gave Jellal a glare and grabbed one of the smaller silver keys before slamming it loudly into the lock and twisting twice. The loud screeching noise woke up everyone in the cell and a smirk lingered on the toads lips.

"Jellal Fernandez..." He started with clear disgust. "Erza Scarlet, follow me. The rest stay here."

Erza stood up and smiled at Lucy reassuringly before she left with Jellal following close by.

"Finally, it's time." Jura said from behind Lucy who nodded.

"It's time." She said, more to herself than others.

_Magic Council Court Room_

Magic Councils court room was a specious room that a podium across double-winged doors. On the podium were Though Projections of The Magic Council Members, which once included Siegrain (Jellal's fake projection he created to infiltrate the Council). Erza stood in a balustrade that had an open back whilst Jellal was forced to sit in a lacrima cell in the far corner of the room, without the allowance to speak during the trail.

Gran Doma stood in the middle of the golden podium. He had a strong posture and his aura seemed to be giving off leadership strongly, which was expected of the Chairman from the Magic Council. He was a serious man, and Erza knew it would be her hardest job so far. Persuading him to let the criminal go, a one who infiltrated the council at that, was practically impossible. But she had to try. Her friends went so far for her that she would never forgive herself if she gave up without putting a fight.

"Erza Scarlet. You are called forth to explain your irrational behaviour against Lahar and his division." Gran Doma's deep voice erupted against the court room. "Lahar has informed me that you would like to make a deal. To let Jellal Fernandez free. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true." She answered simply but seriously. After all, that man wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Do you realize that he is a threat to the entire world?" He asked.

"Yes."

"State your reason for trying to free him."

She took in a deep breath. "It is true that Jellal Fernandez committed great crimes, breaking the law and laughing at the council. He completed System R, infiltrated the council and wanted to revive Zeref. However, Jellal wasn't himself. Before I managed to escape System R, 8 years ago, he was possesed but even now it is not known who was behind this. He took down the Lacrima that was going to blow up and was in a half-dead state, in the ocean. He was fully revived during the Niravana incident, which he tried to seal away or rather destroy but failed as Brain saw through that and sould decipher the code he set on bot himself and Niravana. He helped us defeat Zero, Brains second personality, and destroy Nirvana. At that, he has no memories at all. I believe it is right, that before he is to attain for his sins, he should at least remember what he did wrong in the past." She stated without blinking and Gran Doma raised an eyebrow at her serious expression and a small glare that was set in place.

"Loss of memory is not a good enough reason to let him go." He said.

"He had no control over himself. As I said, he was manipulated but _we_ are yet to find out who was behind it."

"We?" He asked.

"Fairy Tail will send S-class mages to research about System R and what happened there 8 years ago. Hopefully we will find out who it was." She said.

"Erza Scarlet, we will now decide. Don't expect anything too much." Gran Doma stated and projections vanished.

Erza clenched her fists letting out a sigh of relief and stress at the same time. She was nervous, she had to admit. If she said something wrong, it would affect their judgement and she knew the others where analysing her words and if she was hanging back with any details. She ahd to stay calm and serious and just not screw it up. The projections lit up after another 15 minutes of silence between her, Jellal and the toad who bought them in, surprisingly the guard. Gran Doma was stroking his bear in thought.

"We have come to a decision." He said and Erza gulped. Jellal looked up, bored of playing with the hem of the coat he stole from Erigor. "Jellal will be set Free for 60 Days. Erza Scarlet will be placed as his guard and is not aloud to leave his side for the time being. It is Erza Scarlet's job to make sure his memories return and in 60 days he will return here for judgement. Does this seem fair to you, Erza Scarlet? Titania."

"Y-yes. That is a lot. Thank you very much." She bowed and smiled inwardly.

60 days? That was more than enough.

She would make him remember.


	2. Fairy Hills? No Way!

**Letting go**

**Chapter 2 - Fairy Hills? No way!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own them... yet. I have a plan to abduct Hiro Mashima and make him sign a pact which states that both Jellal and Erza belong to me.**

**Warnings: Strange acting Lucy, Trains, Erza, The guild, A LOT OF LUCY. **

**A/N: 'sup guys? Guess what? You can follow me on twitter KaoriDee, to see how the stories are coming on along and ohh yeah. I nearly forgot. I made a trailer for this little fanfic of mine (Will have around 60 chapters) so check it out on my channel on YT: ** www . youtube watch?v=s6AtAcUlYjg** (Remove spaces)**

**Enjoy!**

**Day 1**

"Ughhh...buafgh..." Natsu gave out a set of strange, almost strangling sounding noises as his head banged against the trains window in despair of breaking it and jumping out of the beast he was forced in. His face was turning from blue to a dull green and his breakfast he had in prison was in danger of coming out. Through nostrils if it had to. Lucy beside him sighed, annoyed at his _I-and-transportation-don't-get-along _attitude. Happy lay in her lap and purred softly in his deep slumber that even a kick he received from Natsu (when he was rolling on the seat) wouldn't wake him up.

"Maybe I should knock him out?" Erza suggested looking at the boy who was going through _tortures_. Hell, the real tortures including ripping his body apart or stretching it out sounded way more fun than having to be stuck on a transportation that still had some time to go. Natsu groaned hearing Erza's words and squeezed against the seats, trying to put himself between Lucy and the seat she was resting against. She just gently pushed him away, annoyed.

"That won't be necessary. Let him go through this little torture." She stated glaring at him a little.

"I agree with Lucy. Let the flame-head be in pain." Gray smirked and looked at Natsus pathetic form.

"Maybe I could use troia on him?" Wendy suggested shyly, blushing when all eyes were set on her.

"There's only two hours to go. He'll be fine the way he is right now." Erza stated and looked out the window, a soft smile tugging on her lips. Carla sighed and rolled over, looking out the window.

Only one person from their small group was silent throughout the entire journey, observing his new comrades that were bickering and laughing together. The way positive aura was emanating from their bodies which shook with laughter when someone did or said something funny or entirely stupid. His eyes moved to a 12 year old girl whose hair was pulled into two high pony tails that Lucy tied for her. She had a smile on her lips and her brown eyes sparkled with laughter. She was different from before. She was happy long fleeing the tears she shed for the guild that was made up of projections. The guild for one person. Fairy Tail really had a _very _positive influence on everyone around them. Even him, although at the beginning it didn't work since he wanted to sacrifice Erza no matter what to resurrect Zeref. Not that he remembered any of the events at the Tower of Heavens.

"Nee, Erza ... I was just thinking about it, where will you and Jellal stay?" Lucy mused arching an eyebrow in question and looking at the named boy.

"Where can we? In Fairy Hills, oh damn." Erza breathed and face palmed herself on the forehead not even flinching when the cold metal made a slapping noise across the whole train. Everyone else flinched.

"If I think about it, Fairy Hills is dorm for girls only, right?" Gray asked leaning in closer and cupping his chin in his palm.

"Yeah, no male is allowed in there." Erza nodded and a soft yawn reached their ears.

"I go there." Happy said, stretching on Lucy's lap and sitting up, taking out a fish from his green bag and munching on you.

"Ehh? How comes Happy's allowed?" Lucy shrieked.

"I'm a cat." He munched his fish grinning at the blonde who just stared blankly at him.

"Yeah, he's a cat. That's different from a human male. Oh by the way, Wendy..." Erza turned to the shy dragon slayer who blushed when brown orbs met brown. "Will you be staying at Fairy Hills or looking for an apartment like Lucy?" She asked.

"Uhmm, I, umm, how much is the rent for Fairy Hills?" She stuttered looking everywhere but at the scarlet haired woman.

"100,000 per month. I could show you around before you decide... or maybe not." She said, remembering she had to have Jellal at her side at all times.

"I'll take Wendy and Carla for a tour." Happy proposed and Erza smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, what about you and Jellal?" Lucy asked, rounding back to the previous topic.

"I could rent out an apartment for a while.I have some money saved that will cover me up for a while from the S-class jobs." She said rubbing her chin in thought.

"You know, maybe you could stay in my apartment. I and you could share a bed, if you wouldn't mind, and Jellal could have a couch or something." Lucy smiled sweetly, having evil thoughts of Natsu not entering her house for 60 days with Erza there _and _he wouldn't be able to get into her bed with Titania sleeping there. She giggled maniacally and Happy jumped of her lap and hid behind Gray muttering how she's scary and making weird faces.

"That's a good idea. Jellal what do you think?" She turned to the boy or rather a young man who was listening to their exchange of words silently.

"Lucy's kind, so if it this isn't a problem with her then I have nothing against it."

"Well then, Lucy welcome your new room mates." Gray sighed pointing at the mentioned mages.

"Af... guaafuu..." Natsu moaned and turned greener when the train suddenly jerked.

"Poor Natsu-san." Wendy whispered, feeling sorry for the boy. She was a Dragon Slayer, but thanks to the element she mastered with Grandeeney she could avoid motion sickness.

The next two hours were spent on chattering and another wave of laughter. On occasions Jellal would join in, which everyone was glad for, but he did that hardly ever, still unsure of how to act towards those people. They were _all _strangers. He remembered Erza, but only tiny fragments were knocking around his head not making much sense. He watched her closely or more like observed her behaviour. She was serious one second and the next she turned girly, matching Lucy's personality. He noted how both girls sent each other glances and nodded from time to time as if they communicated with their minds. He realized how close the two must be. The train came to an abrupt stop and Natsu's face turned greener before coming back to normal and all he saw was something pink flash before his eyes and Natsu was gone.

"This guy." Gray grunted standing up and following the pink flash to the trains doors where they met up with Natsu rolling on the ground and screaming about being alive. He calmed down after Erza and Lucy told him off. Both girls scaring him equally.

"Let's head to Fairy Tail." Erza said and motioned to the building at the far end of Magnolia on a small hill.

They all nodded and started heading for the building.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu roared kicking the door open, making it fly out of its hinges and collapse on top of Gajeel who was chewing lazily on some metal scraps.

"What the hell, salamander?" He snarled standing up and glaring at him.

"Out of the way, metal-shit-head." Natsu retorted skipped his way past Gajeel who growled and sudden realization hit him. Natsu was not acting like his usual dense, stupid, annoying and loud self. Something was off, but not like he cared. So Gajeel sat down and brushed of the door from his seat and continuing to swallow metal, unaware of green eyes glancing at him from the far corner of the guild. Everyone greeted Natsu who just nodded back and slumped down at the bar. " What's up, gramps?" He asked, the tiny man sitting in front of him with a wide grin.

"Natsu, is something wrong? You didn't start a fight with Gajeel." Mirajane noted while cleaning some mugs.

"Naah, uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Erza fly kicked me to inform you, that we ill be having a guest for 60 days." He said.

"That's fine." Master and Mirajane both said nodding in approval.

"However, she told me she'll kill me if I don't say this." He said and leaned forward to whisper. "It's a criminal. Jellal Fernandez."

And glass broke, when Mirajane dropped it. Makarov just gaped at Natsu with wide eyes, and the whole guild was confused not knowing what the hell was going on. Only Gajeel didn't give a fuck about it. All he cared about right now was his metal.

"Why is he coming here?" Makarov creased his eyebrows.

"Let's just say flame-head lost control and attacked the rune knights when they were trying to arrest him. Everyone else joined in and Erza made a deal with Gran Doma. She'll explain everything once she gets here. She fly kicked me here, afraid Natsu will miss something out." Gray glared, appearing next to the bar shirtless and in process of taking off his pants.

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane said in her cheerful tone, finishing cleaning up the mess.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" he shouted unaware he just tossed his pants behind himself.

"I guess we have to get the guild ready for him here." Makarov said and jumped up. "BRATS LISTEN UP!" He shouted and all the conversations died out at his serious tone.

"We will be having a guest for 60 days at Fairy Tail. Treat him like you treat everyone else in this guild!" He shouted.

"Course, why wouldn't we?" Max shouted back.

"That's the problem." Makarov sighed and rubbed his temple. "His a known criminal who infiltrated the council. Jellal Fernandez."

"WHAAT?" The whole guild chorused.

"Please treat him like your friend. Don't make this hard on _anyone._" When he said that he was referring to Erza and everyone caught up on that, fearing her wrath.

"WE'RE BACK, EVERYONE!" Lucy's cheerful voice made everyone turn to the door, or the door frame since the door itself was missing, and stare and the blonde who was waving at them enthusiastically, having hooked up Jellal under his elbow. She seemed awfully happy, having been awfully close to a criminal, who looked awfully scared. Yes, he looked scared. Why? Because Lucy got hyper at one point and just grabbed him before storming off to the guild. "Meet our guest Jellal!" She grabbed his hand and waved it for him. "And a new recruits! Wendy and Carla!" That line seemed to liven up the place, which was silent and awkward. Wendy came into view hiding behind Erza and the whole guild rushed over to her, letting Lucy and Erza escort Jellal to Master Makarov.

"Kuku, I'm so clever." Lucy giggled, letting go of him and greeting Mirajane.

"Nice cover up. At least for a few minutes they'll be busy." Gray nodded in approval and Lucy smiled.

"That's what you get for being cute." She pointed with her thumb at Wendy who was shyly greeting every Fairy Tail member.

"Jellal..." Makarov started and the named young man looked at him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." And he grinned sticking up his mug filled with booze.

"Master, is this alright with you?" Erza asked, warily.

"Sure, anything for you guys and if the council approves than it's even better. At least now, I won't have to go to some weird meetings. HAHAHAH..."

"Master, calm down." Mirajane said from behind him and he shivered at her low tone.

"So, what's the deal?" Cana asked, who sat with a barrel at the far end of the bar. "I hear what you were talking about." She quickly added seeing their confused faces.

"Oh." Mirajane let out before she giggled.

"He's free for 6 days so I can help him regain memories and he has to stay with me for the whole time, meaning I had to find a new place to stay. Lucy offered hers so I gladly took on the offer. One of the rune knights has sealed Jellal's magic power so he can't use his magic right now." Erza said, asking Mirajane for a strawberry shortcake which the white-haired model already was getting for her.

"Lucy, are you sure it's alright with you?" Master asked and she nodded.

"I offered, so yeah." She answered simply.

"OKAY, GUYS! PARTY HARD FOR THE NEW RECRUITS AND JELLAL!" Cheers erupted through the guild and some people summoned the courage to actually greet the criminal, who was, just shy around them.

Erza was eating her third strawberry cake when suddenly a stool hit her at the back of the head, her cake dropping to the floor.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She roared and joined a fight started by Natsu and Gray.

"My, my..." Mirajana sighed and Jellal stared.

"It's like this everyday." She said as if she was telling a line learnt over night, although she used it quiet a lot.

"A-ano, Lucy-san? Jellal-san?" Wendy came up, shyly asking for their attention, which she got from both named mages.

"What is it, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Erza said, she'd like to, umm, go to your apartment already and is, umm, waiting at the door." She said, her eyes darting around.

"Okay, Happy will take you later to Fairy Hills. Come on, Jellal." She said and motioned the blue-haired young man to follow.

"Sorry about making you leave earlier Lucy." Erza apologized as soon as they appeared before her.

"It's okay. Come one." She said and the three headed to her apartment.

* * *

"Ta-da! This is where you will be living for the next two months." Lucy said enthusiastically opening the door and letting them go inside, first.

"This is a nice place." Jellal commented, looking around.

"Lucy has a sense of style when it comes to picking house and such." Erza commented.

"Well, thank you." Lucy scratched her rosy cheek.

"You said Jellal could sleep on the couch, right?" Erza asked, making sure she didn't get it twisted.

"Yeah, it's right there, in the..." She pointed to the corner where the couch was supposed to be, but closed her mouth leaving the sentence hanging in the air. She totally forgot. How could she forget such important note? The corner was empty.

"I forgot..." She fake sobbed. "Natsu came here the night before we left to get the Oracion Seis idiots, and he burnt the couch."

"Do you perhaps, have a futon?" Jellal asked.

"Y-yeah, but, wouldn't a couch be better?"

"I'm fine with the futon." He said reassuringly and she sighed in relief before crouching down and reaching under her bed. She slid out a fairly big futon, where more or less two people could sleep, maybe not comfortably, but could still sleep there.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza said.

"Can I quickly go and get some stuff? I'll be back soon. You and Jellal should get to know each other better." And she was gone.

What happened to the policy, don't leave Jellal's side?

"Well, feel at home, touch whatever you like except that drawer..." She pointed the drawer Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza always seem to open. "... and those papers. Everything else is for your service." She pointed at her desk, where her novel lay, waiting to be finished one day.

"Yeah, thanks Lucy." He said and sat down on a chair staring at a wall.

"Hey, you okay?" She sat down across to him and they sat in silence for minutes that stretched on.

"Yeah, it's just that..." He paused looking for words. "It feels, like I've hurt you, you know. I hate not knowing." He gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell you. You only hurt me by hurting Erza in the past, but she's happy with you. I'm happy to accept you and who you _really _are." She flashed him one of her most beautiful smiles, and he returned it.

"I just want to be able to have a normal conversation with Erza, but with my memories back." He whispered.

"You'll get 'em back. Don't worry about it. Want some tea?"

"Sure."

And Lucy went to make some tea.

Minutes later Erza was back and sat sipping her own tea.

"We're going shopping tomorrow." Lucy stated seriously.

"Eh?" Jellal and Erza stared with wide eyes at their blonde companion.

"Jellal needs new clothes, can you really let him ran around the town like this?" She pointed at his torn clothes.

Leaving no space to objectify, she grabbed him by the arm and threw in the bathroom and towel flying right behind.

"GET A SHOWER AND DON'T GET OUT UNTIL YOU DO!"

"Lucy... you're acting strange."

"What are you saying, Erza?" Lucy asked, giggling. _I just want you to be happy,_ she added in her mind.

* * *

**And this brings this chapter to an end.**

**A lot of Lucy, right?**

**Review? Prettyplease.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, was kinda tired when uploading. **


	3. Oshibana Town

**Letting Go**

**Chapter 3 - Oshibana Town**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but since things are getting really intense in the chapters, I might leave abducting Hiro and brainwashing him for another day, nee?**

**Warnings: Lucy shopping, Erza shopping, Jellal forced to go shopping, evil people = evil plans.**

**A/N: Jelly-chan was such a pain to write here about because of this whole I-loose-memory-because-I'm-that-awesome. Tch, other than that I enjoyed writing it, but I hate shopping myself so it probably won't look normal, or something? Oh and I included some _strangers. _I'm afraid this fanfic will have OC's included, but hopefully no more than 6, okaay?**

**This is like, my longest chapter, and they should be just getting longer from now on, although I'll try to stick this sort of length, nee?**

**Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

**Day 2**

Erza's eyes snapped open when she felt a chill ran down her arm that was cuddling to the comforter. She sat up, scanning the small bedroom with her narrowed eyes and noticed shapes of Lucy's furniture with the blonde herself sleeping soundly beside her and Jellal on the floor who was snoring quietly. Where was the cold air coming from? She shifted her gaze towards the window and raised an eyebrow seeing it fully open, the curtains fluttering with it's motion. She slid out of the bed, trying not to wake her companions from their dreamlands. She could feel her muscles tense under the Heart Kreuz pyjamas, as she walked towards the window and the broken lock. She pursed her lips, sliding it closed and sighing in thought. Someone has clearly broke into Lucy's house and yet _she _stayed asleep. She rested her hand on the windowsill glaring at the broken lock, and wondering who would want to sneak inside Lucy's house in the middle of the night. She clenched her fists. How could she stay asleep when someone broke into her friends house, with her present there? Maybe it wasn't the first time? But if that was the case then Lucy was loosing things without realizing it. Erza shook her head figuring Lucy will need to buy a new lock. Maybe two, just in case.

She was about to go back to bed when she heard a soft thud followed by a hushed whisper and a squeak of ... joy? The barley audible sounds caught her attention and she froze in her tracks listening for the source of it's location with furrowed brows. Something slurped and she raised a curious eyebrow at the soft light emitting from the kitchen. Whoever sneaked into Lucy's house was still there and having fun in the kitchen, most likely eating away Lucy's food. She re-quipped one of her swords in her hand and slowly without making noises she made her way to the source of light. She didn't want to alert the _food _thief. She was in the doorway in a matter of seconds and stared at the widely open fridge, that gave of the whereabouts of the thief. Erza sighed lowering her sword and looking around to find the culprit behind this.

In the corner of her eyes she saw something move and she turned her gaze towards that specific part of the kitchen. Two dark silhouettes. One seemed to be a man sized with spiky hair and something hanging down his neck and the other was small and was in a shape of a cat. Spiky hair and a cat...? She slapped her palm across her forehead alerting the two in the corner who were eating without realizing someone was watching them. They slowly turned around and yelped seeing a scary looking Erza, the food flying everywhere. Erza glared at the stupidity of her guild mates and raised her sword to the man figures throat, threatening him if he as much as thought about making another unnecessary noise.

"Natsu, Happy, what are you doing here?" She hissed glaring. Natsu looked like he wanted to scream for helped and opened his mouth to do so but the sword that scarped his throat stopped him from doing the biggest mistake of his life. Instead he gulped and pushed his back against the wall, watching in fear Erza who glowered down at him. In the dark looking twice as scary. Happy snapped his wings out and flew to the ceiling looking curiously at his friends situation.

"Answer me." She added after few long seconds of silence, her voice low and threatening.

"We came to Lucy because she always has fish for me." Happy said, using his normal and cheery tone. Erza narrowed her eyes at him shutting him up with ease. She shifted her angry look at the pink haired dragon slayer, who sat on the ground, looking scared as if he was awaiting execution.

"Why did you sneak into her house in the middle of the night _and _broke her lock?" She pushed, wanting some answers from the two males who were trembling in fear. At least one was, the other had a quick escape route. All he had to do was use his max speed to fly above her head and aim for the window.

"We didn't want to bother Mira for the keys in the middle of the night, so we broke in cause we're hungry." Natsu whispered looking at the door with a longing look.

"Don't you have food at home?" She raised an eyebrow, lowering her sword and letting it go back to the dimension she re-quipped it from.

"Yeah, but Lucy's always the best." Natsu mumbled standing up and throwing a chicken leg in his mouth, chewing.

"It's not right to sneak into a young woman's house in the middle of the night." Erza stated, unhappy.

"We always do that..." Natsu shrugged but realized his mistake as soon as two swords were nudging the skin on his neck.

"What was that?" She snarled.

"Now, now, Erza. Don't be so mean, we're all guests here." Happy snickered flying above her head and heading towards the door. Her eyebrow twitched and she grabbed the feline's tail letting him smash into the table with a rather loud thud that echoed across the whole house.

"Shut up, Happy. Now, Natsu..." She turned to the shaking boy who feared for his life. "What was it that you always do?"

"Well, we, uh, we visit Lucy and hide awesome things around her house, yeah!" Natsu said, his eyes darting everywhere but at Erza. Suspicious, she turned to Happy looking for confirmation. Laying sprawled across the table half dead he raised a paw and mumbled a soft _Aye, Sir! _his head still throbbing painfully from the impact.

"Is that right?" She asked herself and her swords vanished once again, while she crossed her hands under her breasts.

"A-aye sir!" Natsu answered anyway.

"What are you doing here Erza?" Natsu asked once he got up and closed the fridge, trying to keep his distance from the tired looking wizard.

"Haven't you been listening in the train?" She asked and he yelped seeing her mad expression in the dark.

"Erza you forgot about his motion sickness." Happy pointed out.

"Oh." Was her simple response.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I live here with Jellal and Lucy." She said and shrugged her shoulders, the tension long gone.

"JELLAL IS HERE?!" They yelled in unison and earned a punch in the head for that.

"They're sleeping, keep it down." She growled.

"Aye!" They both answered.

For once they realized how bad it was visiting Lucy's kitchen.

"You should go home, I want to get some sleep." Erza said glancing at the clock and noting it was 3 in the morning.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu said and started heading towards the kitchen's door when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of him and he shrieked hiding behind Erza. She looked at the person who was consumed by the darkness in the room and how their hand moved to the switch, flipping it and giving the kitchen some light.

Lucy was not amused when she saw Erza with Natsu and Happy. She rubbed her eyes groggily and mumbled incoherent words that Natsu could make out as nasty sounding ones. He wouldn't even dare repeat what she was saying. He was now shaking. First Erza and now a grumpy Lucy? Definitely too much for one night. She had a frown on her face that turned to pure anger when she saw a mope of pink hair behind Erza.

"Natsu..." She started. "STOP COMING IN MY HOUSE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" And she kicked him.

The moment she yelled that all hell broke loose.

Jellal was bound to wake up at one point.

* * *

He saw a long tunnel, with white walls on both sides, the heavy atmosphere giving it an eerie scene. His mind was a haze as he could barley register what was happening to him. The ground was rough, with bumps and sharp rocks laying sprawled across it. He took a step forward and could feel one of the stones pierce the flesh on his foot, leaving blood behind. He gulped and took another step forward with another rock cutting his flesh, the scarlet liquid freely slipping out from the wounds. He gritted his teeth forcing another step forward the throbbing at the bottom of his feet becoming painfully annoying. He was moving on. He couldn't just stay there, he had to go. He got to to what seemed like a third way through the tunnel when he saw paths opening up all around him, all looking different, and some almost inviting. He looked ahead at the rocky and painful tunnel and bit his lip deciding to take the one which had lush grass covering every inch of the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the grass the painful throbbing subsided and blood stopped slipping out from him. It seemed almost natural. He let instincts guide him through the lush grass that seemed to be getting longer. His feet disappearing with a tickling sensation accompanying them. He heard a soft giggle in the taller grass and sped up trying to find the culprit behind the childish sounding voice. Before he knew it, the grass was reaching way over his waist line and he was forced to blink. Why? Because he saw something red moving playfully in the grass, the hair jumping up and down with the girls effort to see over the green grass. Only her hair was visible and he bit his lip, walking closer. His loud steps alerted the girl (he assumed from the giggle) and she started running away from him.

"Wait!" He shouted and started following by.

She didn't.

"WAIT!" He shouted louder, seeing how she was getting further away.

Everything around him started fading and blurred but he didn't stop. He could hear faint voices nudging at the back of his mind and he struggled to keep them away. He had to catch the girl who was running away. Something told him she had answers to his questions. That she had the key to his memories and so he couldn't let her get away. If Erza was going to try her best to help him regain his memories then he should try twice as hard.

_JELLAL IS HERE?! _Something sounding like a surprised scream echoed in his head and he put his hand against his temple trying to force back the sudden throbbing he got with the shout. He had to focus on finding the girl who vanished without him realizing it, too occupied about his thoughts than the girl herself.

A soft click and everything went dark.

Well, mostly.

He saw someone standing in front if him a mere metre away. It was a girl, but not the one he was chasing. She was different and almost his height. But who was she? She was pale white, could almost confuse her for wearing paper instead of skin. Her lips were pale blue, and her eyes dull and a lifeless onyx. She had long needle straight hair that reached her waist and a full fringe brushing against her long eye lashes. He saw her short nails, most likely a biting habit. A petite body frame with a black dress hanging on her shoulders and reaching her knees. She was barefoot and held a lacrima in her hand staring blankly into the object that was glowing a soft red.

"Who are you?" He asked, unsure of the female standing before him.

She looked up, her lips sealed tightly together.

"You do not have to know my identity, yet. Jellal Fernandes." She whispered, her voice low and dangerous but at the same time girly and ear-piercing.

She turned her back to him, her hair dancing with her sudden movement.

"Wait." He shouted, seeing her retreating footsteps.

She stopped and twisted her head around to face him. Her lifeless eyes bore into his.

"We will meet again, Jellal Fernandes..." She said and continued walking.

_STOP COMING IN MY HOUSE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!_

* * *

"STOP COMING IN MY HOUSE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" Jellal forced his eyes open at the sudden scream, he recognized as Lucy's voice. He sat up in his futon, and pulled away the blanket before looking confused at the kitchen door where he saw light before hearing a loud bang. He shakily stood up and trotted to the kitchen, noting it was still early.

The scene he was met with, was not something he expected. Happy was hanging in Erza's hand, she was gripping his tail tightly in her hand whilst Lucy had Natsu in a suffocating headlock not realizing his head was squished against her rather big bust. Happy was knocked out, and Natsu seemed on the verge of it, turning blue from the lack of oxygen. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked thinking it was just a hallucination. Well, it wasn't. They continued what they were doing without noting his presence.

"What's going on?" He finally chocked out and Natsu took Lucy's surprise and got out of her grip glomping Jellal and falling with him to the ground.

"SAVE ME" He screamed.

"Uhh..." Jellal started confused.

"NATSU, COME BACK HERE!" He saw a pink blur followed by a blonde one leave the room before he heard trashing in the bedroom, something snapping and slamming onto the floor.

Jellal shifted his gaze to Erza who blushed and threw Happy behind her. He landed in the sink and was knocked out.

"W-what happened here?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Just some food thief problems." Erza answered using he sweet voice and smiled down at him.

He just nodded and flinched when Natsu's scream of agony reached his ears.

Just some food thief problems.

Surely.

* * *

After Lucy pounded some sense into Natsu's head(not that he would actually take it into consideration) she kicked him out, slammed the door (since she forced him to use it) in his pouting face and the three remaining wizards went to sleep. They slept like little babies until Lucy's alarm went off at 9 in the morning signalizing time to get ready. Lucy called bids on the bathroom grabbed some clothes and vanished inside, soon enough the shower was turned on and Erza and Jellal were left alone.

The awkwardness lasted for short few minutes. Erza was blushing and Jellal was looking at his hands refusing to look got much better, with the tension disappearing when they heard Lucy's voice singing in the shower and they both had to stifle their laughter. They weren't laughing at her voice, which was surprisingly good but at the cheery song she chose. Once she left the bathroom she was dressed in a dark pleated mini skirt that had her belt and keys hanging around her waist loosely. A pink tight top from Heart Kreuz completed the set with black boots.

Erza shuffled into the bathroom next. In the mean time lucy prepare some breakfast for the three of them. Erza of course stayed in her ever infamous armour and she gestured for Jellal to go in next. He was dressed in boots, trousers and a fitting t shirt.

"So, where are we heading?" Erza asked, once the three of them were seated at the table.

"I was thinking about Oshibana town, there was delivery to Heart Kreuz boutique." Lucy stated sipping her tea.

"Oh, is that so? We should go then." Erza nodded in approval, wanting to visit the shop.

"I don't mind anywhere, but how are we going to pay for my new clothes?" Jellal asked.

"I'll pay." Erza shrugged, not really caring.

"But that's-"

"Shut up. You don't have any money, so I can be the only one to pay." She said and smiled.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled.

"So, it's all set!" Lucy grinned pumping her fists in the air. "Are we going to the guild first or straight to the station?"

"Straight to the station, we don't want others tugging along." Erza said.

"That's true, it might get crowded, well, let's get going."

"Yeah." Both girls stood up and headed to the door followed by a Jellal who was deep in thought about the dream he had. He, somehow, couldn't get it out of his mind. He decided to talk to Erza about it later, not wanting to spoil her good mood. Without second thoughts he followed them to the station.

Lucy purchased three tickets to Oshibana town and 30 minutes later they were on the train heading to the named town.

* * *

Oshibana was fairly big town, that was occupied by the most famous brands for young woman and man. It was crowded when they arrived after 10 at the station, most people seemed to be nice and sent them casual smiles, noticing how they were out of town. No one seemed to be bothered by the presence of a known criminal, mostly because the town hardly ever read the magic magazines that would inform of criminal wizards. So, hardly anyone would recognize him and if they did, they'd just glare gently before stalking off, not really caring. The atmosphere was playful and friendly. Little children ran back and forth between the shops with parents frantically trying to keep up, scowling at them, but had smiles nonetheless.

"Woah, it's really lively here today." Lucy gasped, looking at all the people.

"It is, indeed. Last time we were here was when we had to catch Erigor, wasn't it?" Erza asked, remembering the fight.

"Yeah. Let's head to the boys boutique first and than to Heart Kreuz, you up for that?" Lucy flashed a smiled towards Jellal, reassuring him to speak of his opinion.

"Sounds good to me." He spoke quietly.

"Let's get going then."

And they walked inside he very first shop for boys or young men. A couple of older men looked them up and down and smiled before retuning to looking through the stacks of un-organised clothes. Jellal seemed to relax with the presence of other males. Maybe he was just tensed with Lucy and Erza? They both seemed to notice the sudden change and exchanged cautious glances.

"Jellal, what kind of clothes do you like?" Lucy mused, looking through darker trousers.

"He's the type to go for darker clothes." Erza nodded, approvingly and smiled at him. Hesitantly he returned the gesture.

"Then, let's get some darker clothes." Lucy pump fisted the air with the over flowing enthusiasm.

After about 10 minutes of looking around, the girls managed to pile up stacks of clothes by the changing rooms and forced him inside to change and show his style. Jellal was not amused, quite the opposite. With a groan he walked in, glaring at the two doors through the curtain. He quickly dropped his clothes to the ground and started putting on the newly hunted by the girls, wanting to get this over with quickly.

The first set of clothes made him cringe in distaste as he slid on straight light jeans and a white t-shirt that showed of his abs. He threw a green t checker shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and threw on a pair of heavy boots. He slid the curtain and presented his clothing with a frown.

"Green is not his colour." Lucy murmured.

"He looks a bit to casual." Erza observed, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, I think darker colour, go change!"

He did. He gladly shrugged off the unwanted clothes. Next up was a simple sky blue suit, with a white shirt, black tie and suspiciously shiny black shoes that glimmered on his feet. He sighed pulling the curtain aside, the two girls flying by his side. They looked him up and down just like before noting mentally what was wrong and right about this sort of clothing.

"This looks... disturbing." Lucy gulped.

"Too formal, you mean." Erza corrected.

"Yeah, and too light. Something darker will do the job."

"Go and change. Into something DARK."

He sulked going back inside and choosing the third outfit they chose for him. It seemed pretty decent and he found himself actually liking that style. Simple dark pants tucked into laced boots and secured with a belt. A dark t-shirt hug his body frame . But what he liked the bets was the cloak that came with the rest of the clothes. It was dark blue with light blue edges two strings with shield shaped pendants hung from his hood and he pulled it on, with a soft smile.

This time when he left, Erza's and Lucy's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Woah..." Lucy muttered.

"This suits you." Erza stated looking away with a blush creeping onto her face.

"Does it?" He asked.

"Yep." Lucy grinned hopping up and down like a girl. "We should get you a couple of shirts and trousers and you're good to go with that."

"I will go and pay. You change back." Erza pushed him back inside and walked to the counter to pay for the clothes they bought.

After a few minutes they were already heading to Heart Kreuz chattering excitedly.

* * *

"What is his current state of mind?" The dark voice beamed across the dark room.

"He seems to be trying to regain his memories. I stopped him from remembering _her _when she was younger." The childish voice answered, playfully a smirk on the girls lips. She flipped back her hair and sat on the windowsill staring out into the darkness that swallowed the part of the country.

"Restrain his memories. It would be bothersome if he found out his past." The low voice chuckled and the girl giggled.

"Yes, master. You won't be mad if I go over the top, will you?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"If course, just make sure he doesn't get a mental breakdown. We might have some use for him in the future."

"Of course."

The doors at the end of the spacious room opened letting in a soft light from the outside. A cloaked figure with a hood thrown over their head stepped in with a sigh.

"Have you done something stupid again, kid'o?" The voice sneered down at the girl who pouted in response.

"What are you doing here, jerk?" She snapped back.

"Just finished my job. I heard some interesting news. Jellal Fernandes is alive?" He asked turning his attention to the figure sitting in the shadows.

"Yes."

"Things will only get interesting from now on, right?" He turned to the corner of the room where another figure stood, unmoving.

"I think it will be time to start the operation. Start preparing."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Try this on!" Lucy beamed happily passing Erza another red dress. She gladly accepted it and hid behind the curtain while Jellal sat on one of the seats, the employees giggling and looking at him. In the mean time Lucy was looking over dresses for herself. He was surprised how long someone can spend shopping. For him it lasted only 20 minutes and in the Heart Kreuz shop they've been for already 2 hours and the girls hardly chose anything to buy. They just ran around like maniacs looking over the _cute _clothes. He sighed out of boredom and crossed his hands on his chest leaning against the seat.

It could've been worse, he realized. He could be stuck in prison awaiting execution. He much preferred the shopping spree the girls went on rather than the tight space in the lacrima he would get. The clock on the wall opposite him has been ticking and he found himself repeating it's motion in the head. Girls that walked in the shops would try to get his attention, by being clumsy most of the time but he would barley glance at them annoyed before turning back to the changing rooms waiting for Erza to reveal herself in a different set of clothes.

He would stare at her silently thinking about her radical change of behaviour that in all it's glory amazed him. From a tough and strict wizard who bought fear to a sweet and normal teenager who just wanted to have fun with her friends. She was surprisingly clumsy and most of the time she thought no one noticed her little slips. He seen them all. He saw when she walked and tripped lightly managing to shake her strong posture and a silent squeak left her parted in surprise lips. The way she would almost drop something but thanks to her quick reflexes she snatched it back. If someone would blink they would surely miss that.

It was weird for him to see her without an armour. He figure out she was locked inside the metal because of her insecurities and her past in the R-System but whenever he saw her i casual clothes or the pyjamas he saw her in just a few hours ago, he thought she was just a normal girl living her life to the fullest. Who risked her life on the side. He trained magic helping her stay alive, become strong and fight for her friends. Who was he to her? A friend, an old comrade or just a burden of pity she thought she was responsible for? Could he really call her someone important to him, without really knowing her? And why did he feel the urge to trust her? Trust a stranger? A stranger in his eyes, anyway.

The curtain flew away revealing Erza in a straight short black dress with white outlines and a white bow in the middle of her breasts. She looked... beautiful. When did she change into a different dress, anyway? Wasn't she supposed to dress into a red one? He suddenly saw the red fabric under a stack of clothes piled on top. How quickly could this girl change?

"Lucy how is this? ... Lucy?" Erza called out into the shop but was greeted with silence. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged his shoulders, showing he had no clue where she wandered off. He was pretty sure she was standing by the pink skirts in the corner, but since he dozed of for good few minutes she could've easily vanished.

"Excuse me?" Erza called to one of the employees who skipped to the scarlet haired girls side with a smile, glancing at Jellal from time to time, which annoyed both customers.

"Yes?" She asked with a high voice.

"Have you perhaps seen a blonde around here, carrying keys on her belt?" She asked.

"Ah, Lucy-sama? She bought a few clothes and left the boutique few minutes ago.

"Oh, thank you." Erza hid behind the curtain and a shuffling of clothes could be heard. She stumbled out in her armour carrying a few clothes including the black dress and placed it on the counter, Jellal following her close by.

"Are you guys a couple?" The girl inquired.

Erza's blush was darker than her hair. "N-no." She blurted out.

"That's a shame you look cute together. Anyway, that will be 100,300 jewels." The girl smiled and Erza handed her the money taking the bags and saying her goodbyes before dragging Jellal out by gripping his wrist tightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn't calm it down. Why did that simple question have this sort of reaction on her?

"We should find Lucy." She said, letting go of his wrist and heading straight ahead refusing to look him in the eye.

_What's gotten into you, Erza? _Jellal thought looking at her retreating from.

He followed by deep in thought.

* * *

"Lucy, where have you been?" Erza shouted furiously after 6 hours of useless searching. The blonde was walking towards them with a apologetic smile.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry. I was hungry so I went to get something to eat." She hugged Plue closer to her body.

"For six hours? Couldn't you wait for us?" She insisted.

"Nope." Lucy grinned. "'cause then you wouldn't spend together some time."

Erza just gaped at Lucy with a mouth hanging open.

"Let's get back home."

And she started walking towards the train station.

* * *

"Natsu, where's Happy. I haven't seen him all day." Mira asked, leaning over that bar and looking at the wizard who kept glancing at the door.

"That's a very good question..." He mumbled.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Happy asked rubbing his eyes and looking around the kitchen from the sink where he sat.

* * *

**My corner for ranting on and on and on.**

**You know what? The number seven is literally stalking me everywhere. (The following sentence will be a spoiler if you don't read the manga) 7/7/777, dragon king festival 7/77 AND 7 dragons out of the gate? Are they, like, insane? What's with all those annoying seven's? They're stalking me!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, haven't really checked the chapter more than twice and I tend to miss out silly mistakes.**

**Please R+F.**

**P.S - Due to exams coming up, the chapters will come out once in two weeks (hopefully). I also promise you action and fights within the next few chapters. Or at least the quiet before the storm *grin***


	4. A favour to a masked wizard

**Letting go**

**Chapter 4 - A favour to a masked wizard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail and currently I am craving more chapters, therefore it would be wrong to ask Hiro for ownership of Fairy tail. *sigh***

**Warnings: Double Jellal xD**

**A/N: It's one of the 'oh-god-this-is-so-horrible' chapters, although I can't seem to know why. I just don't really like it, but it's up to you to decide if it's good enough or not *sigh* Btw, sorry about the spellings and grammar. Only scanned it once. **

**Enjoy!**

**Day 3**

Erza rummaged curiously through the brown shopping bags that were on the counter in the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone and she snatched one of the three strawberry cakes from the bags before settling down against the counter. She snatched a fork and started slowly munching away on the soft texture of the cake that was melting against her tongue. She left out the strawberry on top for the final treat and when she was about to put it into her open mouth Lucy casually walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and gaped at Erza who also stopped with the strawberry in-between her parted lips.

"Erza, what are you..." Lucy's voice trailed off as Erza closed her mouth and swallowed the strawberry, throwing the fork in the sink and crossing her arms on her chest with innocent smile. Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Don't act like a kid. I have a lot more strawberry cake, but I hid it." Lucy stuck her tongue out, moving to unpack the bags. While she was doing so, she saw Erza already looking through her cupboards.

"You really love that cake, don't you?" Lucy shook her head again ignoring the desperate Titania.

"Oh, Erza?" Lucy asked, after few silent minutes of her unpacking and Erza not finding her designated target.

"What is it?" Erza answered, turning to Lucy with a pout.

"We should go on a job. I'm running out of money and I have to pay the rent soon."

"Oh okay. We can share the money for the rent. It'll be easier to pay." Erza suggested leaning against the counter and watching Lucy with hawk eyes.

"Sure! I'm going to go ahead to the guild, see you later." And Lucy was gone, leaving the rest of the unpacked bags on the counter, which meant Erza would have to finish unpacking. With a sigh she started putting the food and drinks in the cupboards finding it more interesting then sitting down and watching Lucy do it.

While doing that little job, Erza's thoughts drifted to Jellal and his shy and almost childish behaviour. Although he wasn't talkative, he seemed like a little child, who was lost in a store and couldn't find his mum. He was very observant, like in the Heart Kreuz shop, when he would look at her and she would blush but dismissed his eyes on her to focus on Lucy and the set of clothes she was giving her. However, he seemed to drift of with his mind a lot. Like in Heart Kreuz shop, where he didn't even notice Lucy leave and he was there, in the shop, all the time. Instead of focusing on the blonde wizard he was lost in thought.

She was watching him closely. Especially his behaviour around her friends. He seemed uneasy around Natsu but somehow, managed to be comfortable around Lucy and that was enough for the re-quip mage. As long as he got along with someone, she could be assured that he'll be fine. Not specialized in his own magic. Not like that mattered right now because of the link that suppressed his magical powers. But, magical power was important to every wizard, and Jellal not knowing his was like a little child who couldn't learn their ABC's, which was essential part of childhood.

She sighed shaking her head and moving out of the kitchen to join Jellal in Lucy's bedroom.

Jellal was sitting on Lucy's chair by the desk holding papers, which she recognized as Lucy's novel. Her lips curled into a soft smile, seeing his own, when his eyes where scanning the words on the page. He seemed to quickly adapt to Lucy's house and even dismiss her off telling him not to touch her novel. He seemed amused for a second, before his lips dropped down and his look became intense.

"Should you really be reading her novel?" Erza asked, leaning against the door frame.

Jellal looked up, and back down at the papers. He shuffled around the chair before putting the novel down on the desk and standing up to sit on the bed where he patted the space next to him, his expression rather serious. She sat down next to him warily, looking ta his every move with precaution. He was acting strange. As strange as he could with amnesia. He interlinked his fingers and leaned forward, his blue bangs covering his eyes as he clenched his fingers around one another.

"What's wrong?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I had a dream." He stated, his voice devoid of emotions.

Erza tensed hearing that.

"It was like a labyrinth..." He started explaining softly. "I ended up going into a tall grass area and there was a girl. I don't know her, but she had red hair and a cute silly giggle." He exhaled running a hand through his blue hair.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. Could he be talking about her when she was younger?

"Then everything went dark. Some girl was there. She knows me and said that we'll meet. After this Lucy's scream woke me up." He finished.

"Wait, so you were close to remembering a part of your past but someone got in the way?" Erza asked.

"I think so." He responded slowly.

"Damn, someone doesn't want you finding out. We'll worry about this later, let's head to the guild for now." Erza suggested.

"Okay."

"And don't read Lucy's novel, I'll tell her."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The guild was quiet. Too quiet for Erza's liking but she figure out why. Mystogan must've come to pick another job to go on. Then it clicked in her mind. The conversation she had with Gran Doma and about having a S class wizard from her guild investigate what happened with System R. Maybe she could still catch the Jellal look alike or even a twin before he was gone. Since Laxus was kicked out of Fairy Tail and Mirajane wasn't _able _to do such job at the moment, with herself stuck as a babysitter and Gildarts gone she had only one choice and that was to ask Mystogan. She slammed the doors open and entered earning a nod from her master.

"Stay here." She commanded Jellal pointing at Makarov, who patter the place next to him on the bar. Erza walked over the bodies of her comrades sprawled across the floor and headed towards the stairs to go to the second floor, having to go over a pile of bodies that were piled on top of another. Must've been a fight when they fell asleep. Jellal was confused as to what was happening but obeyed Erza's command and headed to Fairy Tail's Master. Her boots shuffled against the floor when she reached the top, Mystogan sitting on a chair, looking at her,

"Master told me you might have a favour to ask." He said, pulling his mask down and revealing Jellal's face.

She nodded. "It's about System R."

"I figure as much after I found out about Jellal being in Fairy Tail and his amnesia. Do you want me to look into what happened?"

She shook her head. "That's what I wanted before but now..." Her voice trailed off as she walked over to the balustrade and leaned against it looking at Jellal having and awkward conversation with a slightly drunk Makarov who seemed to be snickering.

"But?" Mystogan questioned his voice somehow soft, just like his expression.

"It's not really possible. System R doesn't exist any more. I don't think any traces of the magic have been preserved after Etherion fired into the sky. I have another job for you." Erza said.

"I'll gladly help you out."

"Someone's sneaking into Jellal's head when he's sleeping messing with his memories."

"I'll find out what's happening. I'll need Warren for that. I guess it's time to start interacting with other people." He sighed. "I'm going to take him with me right now."

"Like, kidnap?"

"If that's what you want to do." Erza shrugged and he pulled on his mask.

They both walked down the stairs and Mystogan threw Warren over his shoulder earning a confused look from the two onlookers.

"What's going on?" Matsre asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Erza replied bored looking at his retreating form. "He's just kidnapping Warren."

"Oh."

**A/N; SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!**

**I'm really really sorry it's so short D; but I don't have time because of exams and I kind of do want to pass them D;**

**I have no idea when the next one's going to come out. Hopefully in two weeks time?**

**R+F!**

**See ya!**


	5. Destruction Fairy Tail style

**Letting go**

**Chapter 5 - Destruction; Fairy Tail style**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail and probably never will, despite the prefect plans of abducting and brainwashing Hiro Mashima. **

**Warnings: Nothing really, I guess, just Fairy Tail being destructive as always. **

**A/N: Take It Out On Me - Thousand Foot Krutch, My motivator. **

**Day 4**

"You are really foolish thinking you can rob all those people." Gray smirked, unconsciously unbuttoning his white shirt. In front of him stood what felt like dozens of thief's filled with weak magical power, that he could feel faintly radiate from their bodies. There was a rather large area in between the two about-to-clash enemies, that faced off, staring at each other.

"Foolish kido. You think you can beat us? The great Abyss of Hell?!" One of them shouted and he clearly stood out of the crowd. And it was a rather large one. He had a Mohawk, with red dipped edges and pointy black eyes, that stared lifelessly into Gray's ones. He had black lipstick and thick mascara slapped onto his face, much as if he was hit with a ten pound crab, and tight clothes. Three quarters leather pants, hanging low on his hips and a shirt that was shredded into pieces, that hung on his small yet wide shoulders.

"You all are just freaks! And Abyss of Hell? A bunch of weaklings like you? Don't make me laugh!" Gray shouted, disgust written all over his angry face.

"A stripping little kid like you will never be able to fight with us!" The man shouted. Gray peered down and jumped seeing himself only in boxers, his clothes scattered around him awkwardly. He even took his shoes off! He quickly pulled his clothes on, with a cool expression acting as if nothing happened.

"You're kind of sexy boy, what is your name?" A sugar-coated voice beamed and Gray froze up, turning his attention to the pink _man _who stood just a meter away from him.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray shouted, jumping away, and took a fighting stance.

Was he imagining things? Really, was he? For a second he thought he was seeing Master Bob, or at least his relative. The man was lanky. He had a tight pink dress on with some fluffy looking scarf tightly wrapped around his swan neck. He had hairy legs, and the sight of them just wanted to make Gray vomit, and he would've done that but his pride got in the way. He would _not _show any sign of weakness in front of the enemy. Although, his knees shook as the man made a duck face with his red lips and imitated kissing sounds, clasping his hands together by his face. He had a frigging long blue wig, that was awkwardly placed on his hair, with some green locks sticking from under it. And the worst? The beard. A fucking beard.

"W-w-WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray shouted, his eyes spinning, his vision swaying.

"Oh honey, don't be like that!" The man shouted. "My name is Swan! Please be my pet!"

"PET?! HELL NAW! BACK OFF CREEP!" He shouted, making a 'X' with his arms above his head. "Seriously, why me?" Gray muttered, sulking on the inside. How comes he always got the creeps? Why not Natsu? Or Erza?

"Oh, than I guess I'll have to fight you and if I win, I can keep you as my pet! Yippie!" Swan shouted, flicking his wig behind his shoulder and raised the arm to the sky, his foot tapping against the floor and Gray wondered what the hell was going on.

"Ey, Swan-chan, he's mine." The other guy butted in, pushing Swan to the side.

"No, Punk-kun! He's mine! It's fate! FATE, I'm telling you!" Swan argued.

Gray stood there dumbfounded, until he took a fighting stance and with a sigh shouted, "Ice make: Ice Cannon!"

He gripped the cannon on his shoulder and fired ice bullets at the men behind the two arguing freaks of nature, who were oblivious to their comrades completely knocked out with a single move from the Fairy Tail wizard. He wanted to dig up a hole and just stay there.

Why him?

Why the shittiest opponents?

"I'll take both of you on! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Gray was clearly loosing his patience. But who wouldn't with freaks like that.

"Okaay honeey~" Swan sang cheerfully.

"Whatever man." Punk grunted.

"Get ready! Ice make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray shouted and a sword of some type appeared in his arm as he lunge at the two creeps. Punk smirked while Swan giggled as a wall of mud blocked his way and the impact from the Excalibur hitting the mud, made a shattering sound as it fell into pieces.

"What?" He gasped, jumping back as mud fist came out of the mud wall and tried to punch him several times, unsuccessfully.

"You're not bad, boy." Punk grunted as the wall of mud fell.

"You too, creep." Gray retorted, wiping away the bead of sweat on his forehead.

"I think we should end this right here and now, sweetie." Swan winked and Gray wanted to throw up.

"Totally." He muttered.

He felt something weird, runny and heavy around his feet and when he looked down he saw the mud was crawling up his legs only stopping before his knees. Gray glared at the mud, trying to move his legs but unable to do so. He gritted his teeth trying harder but failed with a sigh. He proceeded to glare at his opponent but he vanished from his sight. Both of them. He turned his head to the side and the other but they were nowhere to be seen. "Shit."

"Ah, honey, you shouldn't swear." A voice beamed by his ear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! ICE MAKE: ICE WALL!" He screamed frantically. To his surprise he managed to freeze the shocked Swan.

"Oh, so you managed to get rid of him? I'm not going to be that easy, you know?" Punk appeared before him again and Gray sighed. He placed his hands on the mud and froze the mud, with a smirk, before shattering it and successfully freeing himself.

"It's time to end this boy." A few fists of mud were heading his way but Gray stood there with hands by his side.

"Ice make: Lance!" He shouted and he immediately won, with the lance getting rid of the fists and causing enough damage to his opponent to knock him out.

Gray gathered the dark guild mages in one place before creating Ice Prison around them and laying on the floor to take a nap. He was sure the others would be fine with such weaklings as opponents.

* * *

"Kyaa! What's with those dark wizards?!" Lucy shouted and surprisingly she was the one running.

From them.

"LADY~! WAIT UP! YA 'AVE VERAY SEXAY ASS!" One shouted and Lucy cringed in disgust.

It was indeed her fault for the chase but she never knee the man would walk from behind her and trip her up. Wearing the short skirts she wore, her whole backside was revealed to her 20 opponents who suddenly got very perverted thoughts and expressions and she was forced to run from them. It didn't help that they were all male, and they were all quick and they were all trying to get a peek on her _a__ss_ again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"COME ON!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"DON'T BE-OOOF!" She turned around for a second and saw hat one of them has just tripped falling face first into the cement ground.

"Serves you right, pervert!" She shouted over her shoulder as she made a sharp corner and came to a dead end.

A fucking dead end in her situation was unforgivable.

She was hoping to run into Natsu, Erza or Gray and ask them to get rid of those sexually frustrated men!

Guess her luck sucked, huh?

She turned around and placed her back on the cool yet rough surface of the wall, not being able to climb it since it was too high. She grabbed one of her most trusted keys and waited for them to come into the view. She could here them shouting for her and her ass, it was a good thing they weren't _that _good of mages because otherwise she would've been in a lot of trouble.

And she tried to avoid that as much as possible.

As soon as they came into view she thrust her hand forward with a smile and shouted as loud as she could, " Open! Gate of the Lion! LOKI!" The bright light blinded her opponents but being used to such light intensity it didn't do much. Except that it was night time and it was a lot brighter. So a flinch or blink were acceptable of her.

"Your prince charming is here, Lucy!" Loki declared proudly fixing his tie and walking up to Lucy to grab her hand which she just pulled back and fake coughed.

"That's very, umm, sweet of you, but take care of them, 'kay?" She pointed at the hungry looking men behind him and he nodded.

"It'll take only one second!" He said calmly making his way to the confused looking men.

Who was the guy and when did he appear?

"REGULUS IMPACT!" He shouted using his most famous magic.

They were knocked out in an instance.

"Waah~ You're really amazing, Leo!" Lucy beamed happily as Loki tied them up and started dragging them behind Lucy as they walked to the meeting point.

"Oh, Gray!" Lucy shouted and the boy who was having a peaceful nap.

He lifted one eyelid and looked at the blonde who dropped to her knees beside her friend grinning like a madman.

"I'M DONE!" She declared proudly.

"Oh, Erza and Natsu not done yet?" He asked.

"Nope, haven't seen them." She admitted.

"Oh, and hey Loki." Gray lifted his hand in a wave before collapsing it on his exposed stomach.

"Yo Gray, as always, naked. Anyway, Lucy. I will be going back now not to exhaust your power. I hope I was good enough." He said slowly vanishing into what seemed like golden stars on earth.

"Yup, thanks a lot!"

"You might want to go to sleep, while we wait for them." Gray yawned, rolling on his side and soon starting to snore. She just shrugged and lay a meter from him, trying to take his advise.

After all, the thief's wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

* * *

Natsu jumped from rood to roof with a happy grin plastered to his face, His eyes lit with excitement as he chased the thief's. The moonlight and Happy his only companions. He grinned seeing how there was an alleyway between two buildings and he had to jump over it. He did a flip and it felt like slow motion. Why? Because as he was spinning he saw Lucy running from a pack of guys with weird looking expression.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"COME ON!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

So without a seconds thought he spit out a small ball of fire under one of their feet and one of them tripped up.

"DON'T BE-OOOF!"

"Serves you right, pervert!"

Satisfied with her remark he landed on his feet and continued his run, trusting that Lucy would be able to deal with the pack of mage thief's by herself. He was surprised that they were so skilled at roof jumping and running. Guess they did that a lot, he thought with his signature grin.

"GUYS! WAIT UP! LET'S HAVE A FAIR AND SQUARE FIGHT!" Natsu shouted.

"Tche, he's persistent." The thief's muttered, jumping on different buildings.

"Oh?" Natsu stopped seeing how he was surrounded. "Happy fly up. I need space around me." Natsu informed and Happy snapped his wings up to fly higher than Natsu's needed range.

The thief's were starting to get ready to lunge at him and he took a deep breath before letting it out with a roar.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

He span on his heel, effectively attacking all the thief's that were assigned as his target.

A water barrier was created and created steam when the fire collided with the liquid.

"Damn, they're gonna be hard bastards to finish off." Natsu muttered.

"Here I go!" Natsu shouted and lit his fist with fire, jumping at the nearest thief and punching him in the face knocking him to the floor.

"Happy! Fly'em of the roof!" Natsu shouted to his feline friend who nodded. "Throw them in that hole!" He quickly added and one by one the thief's have been dropped into a dead end.

Natsu hopped down and blocked their way out with a smirk.

"This one is going to be bigger." He grinned.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Even the water barrier couldn't fight off Natsu's powerful breath attack that evaporated the liquid and hit the thief's destroying at least 5 building sin the process.

"Yay! We're done!"

Natsu high-five'd Happy as they started tying them up.

* * *

"Do you usually split up like this?" Jellal asked as they strolled through the alleyway.

"Yeah, if there's a lot of thief's or wizards to deal with." She responded, casually looking around fro threats.

"Where did that boss go?" Erza grunted, turning into another alleyway.

Seeing how it was a dead end she turned around and walked across to the other turn, which she found was a normal passage.

"He's sneaky, isn't he?" Jellal muttered.

"Yeah, but that's not going to save him fro justice." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I can see that." Jellal admitted.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure he should be somewhere around here." She murmured, looking at the ground trying to identify any footsteps or give away of his location.

"Looking for me, Titania?" A voice echoed across the alleyway and Erza turned, trying to pin point his location.

"You won't be able to find me." He chuckled darkly.

"Show yourself, coward!" Erza shouted, a one handed sword appearing in her hand, and she gripped it's handle tightly.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Erza felt a throbbing pain in her chest as she was smashed against he wall with the hard punch she received from, nothing.

There was nothing in front of her.

She gasped, feeling a kick to her side and she fell over, grunting in pain.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted wanting to join her and fight alongside her.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted standing up and closing her eyes. "And stay quiet." She added softly.

"Erza Scarlet, to think I was able to land two hits on you. You're not as good as they say."

"They?" She repeated, hearing soft foosteps to her right and she swung her sword that direction.

"HA! TOO SLOW!" The man shouted hitting her in the jaw, and splitting her lip, as blood oozed from the wound. "And they, you will soon find out." He chuckled like an evil madman.

"Is that so?" She gritted her teeth re-quipping into her infamous flight armour and gripping short sword in her right hand.

"Yes, you will realize soon what real fear means. Just wait, Titania." He muttered darkly and she heard footsteps just behind her.

She turned around and swung her sword, hearing a hiss of pain. She smirked seeing a droplet of blood on the edge of the sword, but knew she barley scarped against him. She still needed to use much more speed to be able to catch him. He himself was fast and she could barley catch up with her flight armour, which would pose a problem.

"You're not half bad Titania." He laughed.

"You too, but it's over. I saw through your magic." She stated.

"You did?" He questioned.

"Yes. You, yourself are not visible. If someone else was watching from afar, they would see you. You cast a hypnosis on your opponents eyes to ruing their sight, and they can't see you." She stated confidently.

"How did you find out?" He asked, his tone low and serious.

"Because that sort of hypnosis won't work on me." She said, closing her left eye and leaving her right eye fully open. The artificial eye glistening in the moonlight.

"What?!" He shouted and she saw him.

She saw his cowering posture as his body shook in fear.

"It's over." And with that she rushed past him, giving a serious blow to his chest, knocking him out cold.

"I can see him!" Jellal gasped, seeing his body lay flat on the ground.

"Yes, this artificial eye, is indeed a life saver." Erza gave of a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I, the Mayor of this city, thank you for capturing all the thief's..." The short chubby Mayor stated and Lucy's eyes started shinning at the thought of the reward.

"However..." He added and the blonde paled.

"YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE CITY! OF COURSE I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE REWARD!" He shouted.

"Wha~?" Lucy asked and turned to glare at Natsu.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR DESTRUCTIVE MAGIC!" She shouted, slamming his face into the floor at which Team Natsu and Jellal giggled.

**A/N;**

**Heeey guys!**

**Hows it going?**

**Anyway, Next chapter there will be some Mystogan and Warren action and the evil people will show up again!**

**Mwahaha! **

**Until next time!**


	6. Inside the head

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or pretend to own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Only some major characters belong to me.

**Warning: **Evil girl scaring/ threatening Warren

**A/N: **so here it is! After 2 months wait, I finally bring you the sixth chapter! You will now have some Mystogan and Warren action :) This one will be shorter, but hopefully will give you an insight of what's coming in the future. ;) Btw, I am sooo making Warren OOC here. Just cause I can. Ha! And this is by far the SHORTEST chapter I've EVER written. But at least... i foreshadows more of what's coming! MWAHAHA!

Enjoy!

* * *

******6 - Inside the head**

"Can I see your face?" Warren asked, sitting across to Mystogan who had his eyebrow twitching with irritation at the boys remarks. Well, the man's remark since Warren was older then him but that didn't matter. He was still annoying.

How many times could someone ask the same question?

Clearly, Warren went on forever.

And in the last hour Mystogan counted at least 20 attempts of seeing his face. The young man was really tempted to hit Warren through the roof of the guild but stopped himself from doing so - he needed him. He was not about to ditch Erza just because of a simple, stupid reason, like an irritating wizard that was trying to drive Mystogan to insanity.

"Anyway, Warren. I need you to get into Jellal's head and just do... stuff." Mystogan was at loss of words.

What exactly was Warren supposed to do?

It's not like Warren could just parade through that labyrinth and search for any disturbances. And the problem of Jellal not seeing him. If he did see Warren, it'd be over. His memories probably would be messed up, which would just decrease the chances of ever getting them back. Mystogan scratched his chin thoughtfully under the cloth that hid his face and frowned - not that Warren could see. He could always put a mask on - undetected.

Yes, that's what Warren should do.

"Oi, put this mask on." Mystogan took out a spare mask from his bag and passed it to the man who stared at him, clearly confused.

"Why?"

"Just put it on."

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, now get in his head." Mystogan ordered.

"And how exactly do I do that? My magic is based on telepathy. I can't just get inside someone's head." Warren rolled his eyes and Mysotgan groaned.

Another obstacle.

After another minute or so, he bought out his magic staves and placed them around Warren who was totally and utterly baffled.

"Now, begin! I will create a lacrima version of you in his mind so that you can freely move around. But hurry, I don't know how long I can last." Mystogan explained quickly and after earning a quick and sharp nod from his companion he started the magic circles.

The circles that formed had different layers, sizes and even colours that they emitted.

Almost like a unicorn was vomiting on Warren.

* * *

Warren took a stroll through the long corridor of nothingness. He knew not to expect big columns, pillars and golden gates that welcomed him but he wasn't exactly expecting just blank white walls swallowed by the darkness. With an exasperated sigh he slipped his hands in his pockets, the mask on his face began to irritate him and if he didn't do that subtle move he would've ripped it off. The constant sound of his footsteps hitting the cement floors was ringing in his ears and he didn't like it one bit.

"Tch, he still didn't tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." Warren shook his head, ignoring the constant nagging of his brain that something was definitely off. He shifted his weight onto his left leg as he bent his other one frowning at the empty space before him. He suddenly frowned seeing a bunch of rocks no pebbles, laying on the path before him. But they weren't just any odd pebbles. They were bright and colourful - the colours of rainbow, but a lot of different shades of blue.

He frowned. The walls also changed colour from boring and monotone white to a royal blue with delicate baby blue patterns - mostly swirls and patterns that he wouldn't be able to describe or even redraw no matter how much he tried. He warily walked further into the corridor, as it narrowed, barley leaving any walking space. If someone forced it, only another person would be able to walk beside him - and it still would be uncomfortable. He kicked the pebbles at his feet accidentally, cursing every time he did. Each of the noises echoed around, probably the entire maze of corridors.

The corridor was bright, and at some point a lacrima vision came up and he was tempted to touch it to see what would happen but he stopped himself. That could be Jellal's memory - which most likely was the case - and he didn't want to see into his past. So, instead he rushed past it not even looking behind if it started playing some sort of memory or images. He was running soon enough, until he came to a sudden halt. He had a choice of three paths.

The one that kept going, but it drastically changed. The rocks became sharp, and the walls were also made of rock, something that seemed like lava started dripping down the wall and he quickly cancelled that corridor. It must've held the more negative memories, he realised as he heard an ear piercing scream coming from that direction - no doubt, a memory. It was young, and it sounded desperate but it was definitely a boys voice. Maybe a young Jellal, perhaps?

The one to his right was much brighter. It was grass, just brushing against the ankles, and the two ground's where separated by a small stream of water, almost inviting. The walls were small water falls, that were falling into the steam that had a few pebbles on the bottom - red ones.

The left one was simple. Plain flooring and plain walls but there was something odd about it. A weird magical presence and he decided to go through the left corridor. He was sure he would find _someone _or at least _something_ in there. Or so his gut was telling him. For some reason, he felt oddly sick.

There she was. He saw her clearly with her back to him. Her hair swayed slightly as she bounced on her feet, in one spot trying to almost overlook the walls but with her height finding it impossible. She was like a child. Her hair was long, and she wore a white dress that contrasted badly with her pale skin. They almost blended. Almost, being the keyword. He fake coughed and she slowly turned, glaring at him with her narrowed eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" She snarled, her voice dripping venom.

"That's what I should be asking you. Who are you and what are you trying to do with Jellal's memories?" He asked, looking at her playful yet cruel smirk.

"Why would you want to know? Isn't he a criminal? Someone who wanted to kill your precious comrade, Erza Scarlet? Why would you want him to gain his memories back?" She asked, stifling a giggle and he glared at her.

"It doesn't matter! The past doesn't matter! He's Erza's friend, and now he's our comrade! Of course, I need to know why you're here, messing with his head and blocking away access to his memories!" Warren stated, confidently. After all, if it was about his friend he was willing to fight even the strongest.

"That's what you think..." She said, her lips straightening out. "But what would you do if he suddenly betrayed you? Don't you think he's your enemy? Wasn't he a_lways _Fairy Tail's enemy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The serious tone she used sent shivers down Warren's spine.

"If he did betray us, Erza would keep her head clear and act accordingly. She would capture him and send him to the magical council so he can get locked up. Right now, he shows no threat." Warren said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You... Fairies really are stubborn." The girl seemed oddly frustrated as she gripped a lacrima in her hands almost to the point of breaking it into pieces. "Just remember this: I'm doing you a favour. If he remembers, he will betray you." She said as she started vanishing, her body fading but her playful smirk returned just in time for him to see.

She was gone before he could shout for her to wait.

* * *

"That's not good. We'll have to try a few other times. We need more information." Mystogan said, eyeing Warren as he ripped off the mask, breathing in loudly.

"Ughh, It's so boring there! And what If I come across Jellal?"

"Well you better not!"

"OI!"

* * *

"Jellal, are you ready to go?" Lucy called from the bathroom, as she brushed her teeth steadily, Plue sitting on the sink and also brushing his own teeth.

"Yes!" He shouted back as he munched on the last sandwich.

"Well, as soon as Lucy's done we should go the guild."

"Roger that." He nodded.

"I'M DONE!" Lucy beamed happily as she left the bathroom carrying Plue, a content smile on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** I have nothing to say about this chapter. *pouts*

review?


	7. Appearance of the unknown

**Warnings:** For this chapter, none! Joking, just a random dude appearing out of nowhere and meeting our infamous girl who always seems to be the centre of attention, no surprise there, huh?

A/N: Woah! It's been a while! Like... A whole month! Damn, I was slacking! I'm so so sorry! But I kind of had a writers block and so the last couple of chapters where of shitty written quality and maybe this one too? I'm not sure if I got my motivation back but I'll leave that to your judgement.

Also, not checked or beta'd... just not bothered with that shit.

Anyway,

Enjoy the chapter as it is!

* * *

**7 - Appearance of the unknown**

Lucy walked down the side walk with a distant expression, worry swimming away in her chocolate eyes as the wind played with her blonde locks.

She was really worried about Jellal's state of mind and not to mention Erza handling him herself. She was terrified for the young man's life, if she had to be honest. After all, the re quip mage was unpredictable, strict but sometimes had a soft side to her. If everything went like a slice of the scarlet haired girls cake, then Lucy had nothing to worry about. And she really hoped that Jellal would still be in one piece and hopefully feeling a bit better.

She hugged Plue closer to her chest. She did believe that Erza's inhumane determination and Jellal's strong will will allow the young man to regain some of his memories if not all. They, together, will end this whole ordeal of amnesia putting a lid on it and hopefully sealing forever. She still felt uneasy and more worries with each footsteps.

And she felt watched.

Maybe she was just being paranoid and someone was simply walking few feet behind her, coincidently taking the same route as her. However, whenever she glanced back she saw nothing but the empty night street and rubbish that littered the side walk. Not even a stray cat made an appearance. The other side of the canal was devoid of any life which also surprised her. It wasn't _that_ late, and people usually wandered the streets on their way back home.

"Oh well, must be my imagination." She muttered, shrugging and walking on ahead, completely dismissing the idea of being stalked.

"Pun!Pun!" Plue agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

Lucy sighed. "Ever since Erza and Jellal moved in with me, I've had so much ideas for my novel, you know? We gotta do our best to get Jellal's memories back, too. Isn't that right?" She cheered herself on quietly, an image of the guild and Jellal interacting in a friendly manner invading her mind and putting a smile on her face.

"Pu~! Pun!" Plue wriggled in Lucy's grasp and she giggled at her cute celestial spirit.

"You think?" I wonder though, when they'll be coming back home, it's already been two hours." She sighed as she the apartment door open and stepping inside with a content smile. She slowly placed Plue on the ground to let him run around freely, playing or eating lollipops. Whatever he wanted.

She turned to shut the door with a soft click, when she suddenly halted, her hand still lingering on the doorknob. The sound of the door locking shut echoed around the entire apartment and Lucy realised that it was oddly quiet considering that Plue was running around, or was he? She checked her keys without turning away from the door and she saw Plue's key lightly shining before the light died out and she knew perfectly well that Plue's gate has been closed.

She was sure that she didn't dismiss his gate by accident - she'd never do that - and she was beyond sure that the spirit wouldn't leave her side. After all, she made it clear that he should keep her company until Jellal and Erza arrive back.

That left only one option.

"Lucy Heartfilia, A celestial Wizard, I assume?" At the deep voice she whipped around facing the hooded person who stood about 4 feet from her, in her own apartment. He's hood was pulled far over his face but she could still see the smirk curling his lips and purple hair poking out.

"Who are you?" Lucy shouted, grabbing one of her most trusted spirits but not making a move to make the summoning, choosing to observe her opponent. Her palms started shaking and sweat coated the golden key, with the sudden realisations of whom she was facing. The dark purple and powerful dark magic that was leaking off him was thick and visible, coming out from under his cloak like claws, trying to tear her apart.

Lucy gulped, feeling rather nervous.

"I am here for you. Or rather, your power." He answered, smirk still in place but more... disgusting and evil. More of the purple locks fell from under the hood but the eyes stayed shielded. He moved towards her and she caught a glimpse of his pointy nose and high cheekbones.

"That doesn't answer my question." She managed to choke out through fear.

She didn't even wait for a reply as she used the key to shout the summon.

All the could be heard on the streets was a sudden shout, slam and silence.

All that could've been seen was bright golden light and then darkness. Windows lifeless, like no one was home.

* * *

Jellal sat on the stone stairs, massaging his template with his palm. Infuriated at his inability to remember anything from his past, he threw a small rock at the water in the canal before him, watching it sink with a splash. He thought of himself, sinking in the misery and he briefly wondered if anyone one would save him. Did anyone go to save the rock? No. He thought of himself as that rock, unwanted, just a piece of object you can manipulate and throw away.

He sighed, knowing too-well hat taking his temporary anger on a rock, let alone comparing himself to one, wouldn't help him calm down or figure out what to do next. So he decided to take deep breaths and focus on the presence of his companion.

Era was patiently waiting for him to calm down and think things through, remembering how he suddenly snapped and declared he needed fresh air, and quick. She stood across the pavement from his, leaning against the building and warily watching his every action. Watching for the smallest details of violence that would be surprising to see from him. With his amnesia his behaviour was unpredictable, thus dangerous. She couldn't allow herself to let her guard down.

She watched his harsh pants slow down to a reasonable pace that everyone deemed to be called breathing and how his tight shoulders started slowly relaxing, slumping down in defeat. She was slowly watching him calm down. In that moment she just wanted to go up to him and hug him but she knew he needed space and time to think. Think about the future and what he'll do about his memory loss problem.

It must've been incredibly hard on him, to have an empty head and have no real feelings towards anyone or anything. And if he does remember his feelings will most likely get confused with the ones that he will bring out between himself and the members of Fairy Tail during his short yet long stay. She knew that everyone was getting friendly with him wouldn't do good but she didn't want him to feel like a criminal that he was, according to the council magic.

"Jellal..." She whispered his name quietly, awaiting for his response.

The wind carried his name said by her voice but he didn't acknowledge her soft call. She sighed as she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the distressed young man who was clearly needing assistance or comfort.

She carefully soother out her skirt as she sat down on the same step as him, just a few inches separating them and their elbows brushed when they moved suddenly. She nudged him in the side with the elbow, harder than intended. He tipped to the side, in danger of falling but managed to balance of his upper body just in time.

"Erza..." Jellal breathed out, his voice hitching and she knew he was on the verge of a break down. "I... I don't know what to do." He admitted, clawing at his hair with his fingers.

Erza pursed her lips at the way he was pulling at his blue hair and she placed her hand on his, interlinking their finger together before bringing their hand down to her lap. She stroked him with a thumb, a sign of comfort.

"It's okay to feel weak, Jellal. There is nothing wrong with feeling helpless." She started, her voice oddly soft and unlike her. "But you must remember that you have me, Lucy, Natsu and Fairy Tail and we will get your memories back. No matter what method we must resort to." Erza assured, squeezing reassuringly. A bit too hard for Jellal's liking but he didn't find himself complaining, instead he found himself squeezing her hand back.

"It's just... It's just frustrating to have an empty head all the time." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to think and how to act and many of the times I have to act on instinct and hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"Following your instinct is the best way to stay true to yourself. If you started copying people's behaviours you wouldn't be yourself, you'd be just a fake trying to be someone he's not. "Erza said, smiling gently at him.

Jellal averted his gaze, and his head dropped when he realised how close she was. "Shouldn't we go back now?" He managed to choke out.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change, surprised to see him unwilling to talk any more about the topic. "Yeah, Lucy is probably back already." She finally agreed.

She let go of his hand and stood up, brushing the dirt from her skirt and soothing out the wrinkles. She directed her gaze at the canal and watched as two fisherman floated down the stream on their slow boats. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and didn't seem to pay too much attention to their surroundings.

When they caught sight of the scarlet haired wizard they exchanged nervous glances between nodding in a creepy manner and turning to look at her. If Erza didn't recognize them, she'd probably slice them up. Jellal stood up by her side and watched the fishermen, apparently, getting ready to speak to them.

For what purpose, he couldn't even guess.

"You both live with Lucy-chan, right?" The young fisherman asked, clearly uncomfortable with the piercing look that Era sent him.

"Yes, is there a reason why you're asking?" Erza asked, her voice low and harsh.

"Well, we just passed by Lucy-chan's house and there was a flash of light for a moment. We're not sure if it's her magic or something's 's a very good thing we came to meet you here, though." The younger one continued, the older just nodding his head in mutual agreement.

"A flash of light? Magic? Jellal let's go and check it out." She turned her back to the fisherman and shouted over her shoulder. "Thank you for the information."

She stomped up the steps, desperate to get to Lucy's house well too aware that the girl didn't do magic training at home and opening Plue's gate with so much light was out of question. But yet another obstacle seemed to get in her way and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Before her stood Mystogan, his face covered but his voice that spoke the serious words was nothing but panic.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked, placing his burning chicken and fire whiskey in front of him. He merley glanced at his food before sighing and looking into the take over wizards azure eyes, that blinked back in confusion.

"Dunno. Bored, I guess." He shrugged and started eating his meal.

"Bored? Well, it is unusual for you not to pick fights with the guild members let alone Gray." She noted, clicking with her tongue against the roof of her mouth, almost disapprovingly.

"That strippers no match for me." Natsu stated confidently.

"Huh? Watcha say, ash for brain?" Gray shouted from across the guild, already gotten rid of all his clothes, including his boxers.

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it on!"

"Boys, don't fight! Gray your clothes." Mirajane shouted, pointing at Gray's naked ass. Juvia was melting somewhere in the background flooding the guild and Wendy was covering her eyes before quickly muttering she was going to be leaving. Her face brighter than Erza's hair.

"Ah, shit!" Gray shrieked - a manly shriek! - before he set out on a mission to find his scattered and lost clothes.

"Ha! What a coward!" Natsu grinned.

"You shouldn't fight your friends, Natsu." Mirajane scolded with a smile.

"Tch, he's no match for me and he is NOT my friend!" He stomped his foot, glaring at the white haired girl.

"You are pretty much equal." Mirajane concluded, winking at him in a friendly manner and totally dismissing anything that came out of his mouth.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted and Mirajane giggled.

"My, My, you have some short temper."

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Now, Natsu. Tell me what's wrong." Mirajane ordered as she leaned over the bar and closer to the fire wizard.

"Nothing really, I think."

"Since when do you even think?" Gray asked, reappearing in his trousers and boots.

"Shut up." Natsu growled and tried to grab Gray's shirt but he soon realised there was nothing to grab on.

Natsu smirked as he moved his hand down Gray's chest and gripped the boys nipple before twisting it around.

"YOU SHITTY FLAME! I WILL KILL YOU!" Gray roared and started chasing Natsu around the entire guild.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Mirajane shook her head and decided to wash the dishes.

* * *

**A/N:** So... finally, Chapter 7 is complete. I think there's about 9 more chapters to go? And an epilogue?

Stay tuned for more information about the story's fate!

Bye!


End file.
